ikariamfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ikariam:Licenses
:This page is based on Wikipedia:Image copyright tags. Please see that page for additional image copyright tags that you may want to use on your wiki. All images on Wikia must be free to use under an appropriate license or used under Fair Use. This page will help you figure out which tag to use, and how to tag your images. Most images you find on the web or in a Google image search are not free to use, even if you don't see any copyright information with them! If you do not know who created an image and what license it is under, you cannot use it. Please tag images on their image description page (for example this is the description page for Example.jpg) with one of the tags below so we can keep track of its status. Try to provide as much detail as possible: * When marking an image as one of the less specific categories (such as CopyrightedFreeUse), try to specify somewhere what the actual license or other permission states. * If you tag an image as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed! Note that the GFDL requires attribution. * If multiple categories apply to an image, add all that apply. Each tag should be put on a line of its own. Tagging options Liscenses with at *''' is how it license text will look like, in the drop-down list that go along with the selections, when uploading files to WikIkariam Unknown: * - I don't know the license Unknown licenses: * * - If you do not know the license. (*** This will mark the Images as Possible copyright violations and Possible trademark violations, so please try to know the licenses when possible! ***) Free licenses: Be as specific as possible about which version of the license the image is used under. You may want to make more specific templates for your wiki later. GNU licenses: GFDL * * - This is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License GGPL: = GGPL = * * - This is licensed under the GPL = FAL = The '''Free Art license is the English language version of the Licence Art Libre, a French wikipedia:copyleft license for works of art. Created in July 2000, it is the first free license, in the spirit of the wikipedia:GNU General Public License, dedicated to works of art. :The Free Art licence authorises the user to freely copy, spread, and transform creative works while respecting the author's rights * * - Free Arts License Own photo: * - for image you made yourself, and release under a free license. Remember, a specific license tag is much better. * * - I took/made this photo/image myself. Wikia / Wikimedia: Wikia: * * - I got this from Wikia or another Wikia project * - I got this from Wikia or another Wikia project Wikimedia: * - For images taken from Wikimedia. Remember to add the specific license information too. * * - I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project * * - I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project Creative Commons Atribution Creative Commons Attribution Licenses: * * - Creative Commons Attribution License 2.0 ---- * * - Creative Commons Attribution License 2.0 (Flickr4) = Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike Licenses: = * * - Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 ---- * * - Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 2.0 (Flickr5) Creative Commons Atribution-Noncomercial-Share Alike Licenses * * - This image is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 Public Domain: When adding a PD tag, also specify why the image is PD. Has the author released it into the PD? Is the image old enough to be PD? Is it PD because it was created by a particular government? Is it PD because a user of Wikia created it and has uploaded it as PD? If you will be using a lot of PD images on your wiki, you may want to expand these tags and have more specific information included within them. Public Domain = PD = * Public domain. For example, when the author has put the work into the public domain. * * - This is in the public domain = PD-ineligible = * * This image is ineligible for copyright. For example, if the author died over 70 years ago (pre-1939). Other free * - Any free license such as the GNU General Public License or Creative Commons Attribution-Sharealike * * - This is licensed under another free license Non-free licenses: * * - This is a screenshot from one of Gameforge's games. ---- * * - This is an image from the Ikariam game or its official website. Permission * - For when the owner of the image has given full permission for it to be used freely. * * - This is copyrighted, but use is permitted by the copyright holder. Fair use See Wikipedia for a wider selection of fair use tags, especially if you will be uploading many logos or album covers. Review Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Image description page#Fair use rationale. * - for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use. * * - This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law. ---- * * - This is an image from somewhere else and not from one of the above. Not selecting any license If you do not select a license when you upload the image, will automatically place the following license on the image : - By not selecting a license (*** This will automatically mark the Image as Possible copyright violations and Possible trademark violations, so please try to select a licenses when possible! ***) Copyrighted or Trademarked images violations These tags are not in the File Upload dropdown menu and have to be manualy added after they are uploaded. : - For when the image is Trademarked and the user may not have permission to use the image here on WikIkariam. ---- : - Used for when the image has no copyright tag on it and you need a date for deletion and a template to put on the Uloader's page. Unsuitable If you do not know the copyright status, do not upload the image! Non-free Creative Commons licenses are also not permitted. This includes images which do not allow non-commercial use or derivative works (NC and ND licenses), since these are non-free. The Sampling+ license is also not free. Wikipedia has a range of tags explaining why an image is unsuitable. For Wikia with complex deletion procedures, you may want to consider adding such tags for the period of deletion discussion. For other wikis, you may find it more appropriate to delete the image, or tag it specifically with a template. Examples of such tags on Wikipedia include unverified, unknown, and copyrighted. : : : : : : On WikIkariam, you might want to tag images with until licensing issues can be resolved. Rationale # What's "fair use" in one country may not be "fair use" in another country; this allows people creating derivative works in other countries to extract images which aren't legal in their country. # It is harder to create decent images than decent text, so the temptation to break copyright is bigger, so we like to be a bit more vigilant. For this very reason, sublicensees of Wikia are going to be especially concerned about images, particularly for printed versions. # Secondly, it's easy to rewrite text that turns out to be copyrighted, but harder (though possible) to do the same for images. # It is good practice to cite our sources, where we've (legally) copied images from elsewhere. If we give due credit, we're more likely to get permission (and some licenses require due credit anyway). # Where Wikians have created the images, they should have a bit of fame! Putting some text on the image description page that they took it themselves, and they license it under the GFDL, is a good way to do that. Creating new tags or sub-categories Try to use the tags already available at Wikipedia. This makes it easier for people who want to re-use content from both sites. # First create the template, for example, Template:Asdf. This can be a quick draft version of a public domain notice, for example. # Categorize that template to Category:Asdf images. # Edit this category to put a description. # Add the template tag in this category edit. # Categorize this category to, for example, Category:Public domain images. Done. All you need to do is just tag your uploaded images with . All those images will be in the Category:Asdf images which in turn would be a sub-category of Category:Public domain images. Categories Each copyright tag such as should correspond to a category. Placing such a tag on an image will automatically put it into that category, because that template should already belong to that category. Category:Copyright Categoria:Aiuto